


Malfoy’s Mistress

by Wisa05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mistress, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisa05/pseuds/Wisa05
Summary: Alana Lewis has lived the majority of her life without any parents. She has always managed to get by on her own even if that meant sleeping on the streets for a while. When Alana was 16 she got a stable muggle job and a little apartment in diagonally. When Alana was in her 7th year at Hogwarts the war destroyed her apartment and her job shut down.She got desperate as she applied for new jobs but got denied time on time, her options where few and as a last resort she applied for a position as a maid at the Greengrass mansion. To her surprise she got accepted and started working for the Greengrass family a few days later. The family consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and their daughter Astoria who they told Alana she wasn't going to meet because of Astoria's studies at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alana realized quickly after she started that the family didn't like her at all. The first two weeks where miserable and lonely for the young girl but she learned to be out of their way the best she could. This was after all her last chance. She couldn't waste it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/mistress
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that in this story Astoria Greengrass is 2 years younger than Draco and Alana which are both 19.

Thursday*

Alana saw as the big expensive vase fell towards the hard floor. The big nervrecking noise when it hit the ground sent shivers trough her spine as she realized she was probably going to lose her job. Alana knew this was Mr.Greengrass' favorite vase and it didnt help that it was one of a kind. In pure fear the girl dove down on the floor on her knees and tried to pick up the shaterd decoration before anyone noticed, but to her dismay she heard confident footsteps in a distance to her left. Alana looked up and saw a person walking angrily towards her, the person, who she at the moment wanted to be the farthest away from was her boss, Mr.Greengrass. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Alana's boss shouted 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS VASE COSTS?!IT'S IRREPLACEBLE YOU FILTHY SKANK, I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT ANYWHEAR EVEN IF I HAVE MONEY" he continued, he grew more scary as he stared into the girls soul. Light running footsteps could be heard and a high pitched womans voice sudenly exclaimed 

"THE VASE!DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS WORTH" it was Mrs.Greengrass who Alana wasn't afraid of at all, mostly beacause she was so small and petite unlike her husband. 

"Your service won't be needed here anymore" Alana heard Mr.Greengrass say bluntly as she was deep in thought.

"well at least not after the week is over. Lucky for you Mr.Malfoy is coming over to dinner on Sunday and I need you to make his stay relaxing and fun. You will cook the food, set the table, wash the dishes and obeed to our requests. After that I want you out of the house" Mr.Greengrass spoke slowly and coldly trough gritted teath. Alana didn't dare to take her gaze of the floor as she felt the humiliation creep into her head. The girl saw the tears that was now srtreaming down her face land on the red expensive carpet.

After being yelled at by the two adults The young girl quickly ran into the little storage room that was her comfort space, her home. She sat down on the old unstable, wooden bed and cried. "How am I going to survive now? I've been living here for the past few months and now I have to go and live on the streets again?" Alana thought to herself. As Alana laid down on the wrinkly sheets tormenting thoughts were running trough her mind, and she laid just like that for hours. The whole night Alana spent on thinking what would become of her now that she was going to have nothing. 

Saturday 

Saturday came around quickly and Alana was more nervous than ever before. The family hadn't seemed that angry with her for the past few days and she was hoping that maybe they would let her stay if she did well with Mr.Malfoy tonight. Alana was sitting in her room thinking about our dinner guest because quite frankly she didn't know what Mr.Malfoy looked like or how he acted, she'd never met him before even tho it was Mr.Greengrass closest friend. 

Sudenly the girl heard a loud ringing noise, it was the doorbell. Alana quickly got upp and ran down stairs. Before she opened the door Alana tried to compose herself the best she could, then she opened the door. There stood a tall man in a black long coat, long blonde hair and a confident gaze staring right at her.

"Come in Mr.Malfoy" was all Alana could say as his dark aura scared her a little. The man went inside and handed his coat to her which Alana hung on a clothinghanger. When she turned around to face Mr.Malfoy again he was staring att her, he kept staring even tho she'd seen him, Alana was getting quite uncomftreble as he didn't speek at all. To her luck Mr. Greengrass walked down the big stone stairs just seconds later to greet his friend. 

"Lucius how are you my old friend" Mr.Greengrass said to Mr.Malfoy with a smile. It was strange sight seeing her boss smile like that because the only expression he had around her was a stone face.

Lucius face now also broke into a smile "I'm good Jacob, so hows life" Lucius said, his voice smooth.

"Everything is exeptionally good, well everything exept that" Mr.Greengrass said and nodded to Alana. The now embarrassed girl looked down in shame as Mr.Malfoy studied her.

"Is that so?" Lucius said with a smirk as he looked rather amused.

"Are you hungry Lucius?" Mr.Greengrass said as he ignored Lucius strange behavior, he didn't let Mr.Malfoy answer befor he spoke to Alana.

"Alana start cooking dinner" Mr.Greengrass said as he led Lucius away from her into the dining room. 

Cooking dinner was quite enjoyable as Alana liked to cook. The girl made steak with oven baked potatoes. As she laid everything on the plate it was about 7 o'clock in the evening. Alana took the two plates and sat them in front of Lucius and Mr.Greengrass then she sat in the corner waiting for orders as they ate, they seemed to enjoy the meal and that made Alana glad as she hoped that maybe, just maybe she got to keep her job. As Mr.Malfoy finished he put down his fork and knife on his plate, looked at Mr.Greengrass and said

"I must say, this meal was absolutely" he turned to stare at Alana in the corner "delicious" shivers ran down her spine. He looked at the girl with the most creepy gaze she'd ever seen. It looked like he wanted to devour her.

"Well at least she can do something right then" Mr.Greengrass said chuckling to get rid of the tension.

Ouch. 

Alana took that as her cue. She undid the table as quickly as She could. When Alana came back from the kitchen to the dining room Mr. Greengrass was gone. She just assumed that he'd gone to the restroom. As Alana was about to take the last plate which was Lucius' she felt a strong firm grip on her wrist. The girl looked up and saw Lucius looking blankly at her, just a few inches from her face. Alana moved her face immediately so she was further away from him and then she stared right back at him.

"Interesting" Mr.Malfoy said, a smirk now tugging at his lips. Alana quickly took her hand away from his grasp and took his plate. As she walked out of the dining room she could feel his strong gaze on her all the way out of the room. 

Later that evening 

Alana was now holding Lucius coat as he was getting ready to leave. 

"Be careful with that coat, you don't want your last task in this house to end badly" Mr.Greengrass said as he looked disguised at her.

"Last task?" Mr.Malfoy said in a questioning manor.

"Yes she's going to stop working here right after you leave" Mr.Greengrass said almost proudly. 

"Hmm" Lucius exklamed with one eyebrow up. Then he took his jacket and put it on. He opened the door and before he stepped out he took Alanas hand, kissed it and said

"I have a feeling we will see each other again" with a low, husky, creepy voice as he once again smirked. After that he stepped out of the house and closed the door. Alana immediately felt a sharp pain on her left cheek as she fell towards the ground.

"Don't you dare try to seduce Lucius just because he's rich. You have exactly one hour to get out" Mr.Greengrass said looking down at the girl with disgust, he then walked away. What he didn't know was that he had dropped something when he slapped her. Alana took the silver colored ring with a red ruby in it and placed it in her pocket as a tear slipped down her cheek. At least she could sell it and get some money.

30 min later

As Alana put her backpack with clothes down at the door she expected someone to see her of, she hoped that she was going to hear the clicking of shoes and someone saying goodbye so that she would know that she was at least a little bit appreciated, but she knew that wasn't coming. She looked back trying to memorize the decorations that she'd been living around for the past few months, then she opened the door and left.

It was already December and the ground was covered in snow, it was almost shining because of it's bright color. The white snow and the cold temperature made the air feel refreshing and energizing, but not for Alana as she didn't have a proper winter coat. The poor girl was freezing as she was walking in the woods towards the nearest house which she knew was Malfoy manor. Though she'd only met Lucius for the first time the same day and she quite frankly didn't like him that much she knew, that if she didn't have anywhere to sleep tonight she would probably get really sick. Alana headed towards the Malfoy's as the sky started to get darker and her body temperature lower.


	2. Malfoy’s mistress

Alana didn't feel her feet anymore when she finally arrived at Malfoy manor. She didn't know what the time was or for how long she'd walked. The circles under her eyes were very visible under the moonlight that was now covering her figure. Any other day she would've been amazed at the size of the dark building but not today, she was simply to cold and too exhausted to care. 

As alana came closer to the house she noticed a black metal fence around it,the fence was about two times taller than Alana but as it was the only way to the house alana decided to climb over it, she decided to walk to the side of the house to climb as she didn't want anyone to see her suspicious actions. With a lot of effort and several tries at last she got over it. She was now on the right side of the large building so she started to head towards the front instead where the door was. When Alana reached the door she knocked on it, the knock was quieter and more powerless than Alana intended but only because of her exhaustion.

As Alana was waiting for someone inside the house to open she started feeling incredibly dizzy. The exhausted girl didn't even have time to react as her body went crashing to the floor, her vision getting darker. Alana heard the noise of a door opening near her as she was struggling to see, she tried to turn her head towards the door but she wasn't able to move much as a headache was now also occupying her. The only thing Alana saw before passing out was the blonde long hair, and then everything went dark.

***

When Alana opened her eyes she was emediently blinded by the sunlight that was shining from one of the windows at her left side. As Alana slowly regained her consciousness she realized she was in a bed, a big soft bed. But as comforting as that sounds the girl started to panic as she realized she had no idea where she was. Alana started to look around the room franticly. 

The room was dark-themed, the furniture was either in dark wood or a black material. Every textile was drak green and just a few hints of gold stood around the room as small decorations. Alana was analyzing the room with the panick weighing her chest down when she heard a familliar smooth, dark voice to her left. Her head snapped to the left corner of the room right beside her bed and there, in an emerald green armchair he sat. Lucius Malfoy.

"I hope the bed was comfteble" he said as he stared right into Alanas eyes. Alana was in shock. Her mind went completely blank upon seeing Mr.Malfoy. The only thing she could say was:

"What am I doing here"

"Well since you fainted in front of our door last night I thought it would be a nice gesture to let you sleep here, so I think you should be a little more grateful" Lucius said with annoyance and a stone face as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, um, well thank you for letting me stay for the night" Alana said looking down on her lap, embarrassed by his sudden hospitality and intimidated by the man beside her. To her approval she was still wearing her clothes from last night, that made her a bit more comfortable as she didn't want the thought of someone undressing her while she was unconscious in her head.

"Well I presume you've left your duties at Greengrass manor as you wouldn't be here otherwise, therefore I have a job proposition for you if you're willing to listen" Mr.Malfoy completely ignored Alana's thanks. The girl thought for a second about what Lucius had said and as she didn't fully trust him, after awhile she concluded that she needed a job so she didn't see why she shouldn't listen to what the man had to say. Alana was just looking at the man in front of her and he took it as a sign to start explaining.

"So this job is something I've never offered someone before, but as you are a truly special person I've decided to give you the opportunity" Lucius began. Alana was now truly confused 

Special? She thought. There is nothing special about me. Even if she had so many questions in her head she let Lucius continue without interruption.

"You will stay here at the manor, in this room, you will be provided with food, clothes, makeup and everything you need" Lucius kept explaining. As he took a pause to look at the girl in front of him she asked:

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that I get all the things you just listed up? That can't truly be it, there must be something that am required to do in exchange for the things you've offered" the girl said feeling as if she was getting played with, that Lucius was just playing a prank on her. 

When Mr.Malfoy kept his serious facial expression she knew that wasn't the case.

"That's right Ms.Lewis" the man in front of her continued. "In return you will be my mistress" Alana's mouth was now agape and she looked similar to a fish. 

Now he truly must be joking

"I'm fully serious" Lucius said as if he had read her mind.

It didn't take long for Alana to respond as the answer was clear to her right away.

"Um I'm flattered Mr.Malfoy but I will have to decline your offer" she answered, her voice unsteady. Lucius stone face was still present on his face but he leaned closer to Alana as she started leaning back in pure instinct. When Mr. Malfoy was closer to the girl than she'd liked he said:

"Oh but I think you want to rethink that decision" a smirk now crept up on the older mans face. "You see last night when I so generously carried you inside the manor this dropped from your pocket" Lucius continued as he picked up something from the pocket in his pants. The object was a ring. Alana gasped. It was Mr.Greengrass ring that she took from the floor right before leaving her previous home.

"You know, if you were caught stealing this you would be executed" the smirk on Lucius was now so big that it looked like it hurt. "But, if you reconsider my offer I might just forget about finding it in your possession" Alana couldn't do anything. She was frozen in place like a giant popsicle. She only sat there, staring at Mr.Malfoy with wide eyes and mouth open.

Suddenly Lucius raised himself from the chair without a word, smirk still lurking on his lips as he walked to the door of the room. As he opened it he said: 

"I will give you one day to reconsider" and with that he stepped out of the room closed the dark door and locked it.

What the actual fuck

The 24 hours that Alana was thinking intensely for seem like the longest hours in her life. She got nauseous at the thought of being Lucius mistress, she knew the "tasks" that was the biggest part of the of the "work" she would be doing. She was to please and obey him at any costs.

Alana started thinking of what would happen to her when Mr.Malfoy told the Greengrass family about her theft. She was definitely going to be tortured and then killed in a brutal way as they probably wanted her to suffer. 

The ring that she took wasn't a ordinary ring you see. It was an family heirloom. The stone in the middle was a real ruby and the band attached to it was made of pure gold. It had been in the family for generations and this Alana knew. How she knew this was because she'd overheard Mr.Greengrass boast about it's value to a visitor a month back.

It's value was part of the reason Alana had took it and now she wished she didn't. The girl tortured herself for several hours with thoughts of the pain that was going to be inflicted on her when she was caught. 

After what seemed like an eternity the door finally unlocked. And as Lucius Malfoy once again stepped in to the girls room he saw her sitting against the wall in her bed just staring straight into nothing. 

"So have you thou-" Lucius was cut of by Alana.

"I'll do it" she said as her fear of death was much greater than her fear of losing her dignity.

"I'll do it" she repeated.

"Well that's good to hear" Malfoy's face was now bearing another smirk.

"Your duties will begin tomorrow, at 9am you will be brought breakfast by one of the house elfs, then you will be handed an outfit which I've chosen for the day. After that your free to roam the manor as you want with the exception of the private quarters, that is until I call you, then you will do exactly as I say or there will be punishment" the smirk was now turned in to a serious expression. "do you understand?" Lucius questioned Alana. She just nodded in response.

Lucius sighed. "That won't do, you will answer me with words and address me as master, but I'll let it slip for today as your duties starts only tomorrow" he was looking at the girl in the bed with examining eyes.

"Well that's all the information you need right now, I will see you tomorrow then" and with that Mr.Malfoy left the room and locked it yet again.

Alana was again locked in with her thoughts. What was happening to her life? If she'd been blackmailed into a job (if you can even call it that) that she really didn't want would everybody know about it? Would Lucius boast about having someone to toy around with or would he want no one to know about it? Would every pureblood, halfblood and muggle that knew of her existence start to call her Malfoy's mistress instead of her real name? She froze at the thought as it hadn't really sunken in in her mind yet.

She was now Lucius Malfoy's slave

She was Malfoy's Mistress


	3. Behave

The next day Alana was woken by a tiny creature, a house elf that introduced himself as Kubby. Kubby was a very polite house elf, he was bringing her breakfast as he woke her up by tapping her arm and repeating "Miss, miss it's time to wake up" until she opened her eyes slowly. After waking her and bringing her breakfast he suddenly stood still in front of Alana's bed and with a "plop" he was gone. He had apparated. 

A few minutes later another "plop" was heard and he was back in the girls room, now with clothes hanging from his tiny arms.

"This is the clothes master has picked for you today Miss" Kubby said as he laid them on the end of her bed and ran out the door, closing it on his way out. Alana who was still half asleep sat up in her bed and stood up, then she reached for the clothes to have a look at them.

Alana picked up one of the clothing articles and it was a white, button up blouse. When she looked down on the bed she saw a black pencil-skirt and a pair of black heals.

Wow for such a cruel human he actually doesn't have terrible taste, though I will look like an assistant. 

As Alana started to change her mind trailed away yet again to her worried thoughts.

I wonder if he will sexually harass me on my first day or what if he rapes me?! Could he actually do something like that? He does seem cold and cruel but could he really?

When Alana vad changed she opened the door to her room and stepped her foot in to what seemed like a long hallway. The Long corridor was dark and decorated with moving paintings of what she assumed to be family members. Alana looked to her right and she saw two big doors and above them a big dark sign with silver letters that read "Library". Alana was beyond excited, she headed for the big doors and pulled on one. It was surprisingly light for its size but she figured that there was a feather light charm cast on it.

As the girl stepped her foot inside the big room she was beyond astonished, there where about ten, big, dark book cases in front of her, they were at least 22 feet tall. The room itself had big windows between the bookcases and a red carpet. In the middle of the room stood two brown leather couches opposite of each other and matching armchairs at their sides. In the middle was a dark oak table. The room had a feeling of home and comfort. 

Alana went straight for the books as she loved to read and had never had this big of a collection outside of school to choose from before. She ran her fingers on the spines of the books and admired the condition of them. She finally found a book that she recognized, it was her favorite "The girl on fire" by Hemerald Sowill. 

Alana had read this book a couple of times already but she loved it the same. The girl in the book is bullied at school and one day she finally decides to stand up for herself and in the end she overcomes her fear of being a failure. 

Alana knew this was really cheesy but that's what made her love it. When she picked the book out of its place and held it in her hands she yet again heard a "plop". The girl jumped as Kubby suddenly was standing beside her.

"Miss" the little elf said as he gave Alana a letter. "This is from master and you need to read it as soon as you can master said".

Strange why couldn't he just say it to me directly?

Then just as fast as Kubby had appeared he disappeared again. Alana decided to open the letter as it seemed important.

Mistress Alana

I would've discussed the matter with you myself but as I have my hands full I can't. Tonight there will be a death-eater meeting held in the manor. At said meeting I will announce your employment.

Alana scoffed. Employment? More like forcing. She continued to read.

You will therefore attend this meeting, my family unfortunately doesn't know yet therefore it will be better if thay get to know this at the same time as the others, you will have to stay in your room for the rest of the day because of this. And for the clothes I've order Kubby to bring a dress to your room right after delivering this letter to you. 

I'm going to be honest girl, tonight you will have to be on your best behavior, you will have to obey me and not speak unless spoken to, otherwise I'm afraid that both you and I might be in some trouble.

Lucius

Alana's eyes widened at the last sentence. What did he mean by trouble? She didn't even want to think about it as she became nauseous if she did. 

Alana was still both mentally and physically tired from the other night so she decided to have a little nap. She called Kubby and asked him to wake her 3 hours before the meeting and after that her eyes quickly closed as she went to sleep.

***

Alana woke up when she felt watched. When she opened her eyes Kubby was sitting on the bed staring at her.

"Hi Kubby, is it time to wake up yet?" Alana asked.

"No miss, you still have five more minutes" Kubby answered politely back.

"Well then I might just start getting ready" Alana told the elf with a sad smile. With that Alana got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. It was all black and Alana actually quite liked it. The girl showered, then she put on some light makeup as Lucius hadn't instructed her that she couldn't wear makeup. 

When Alana went back into her room with a towel around her she noticed a black, tight satin dress hanging on her wardrobe. The girl admired it as it was really beautiful but then she realized the back was really low. She immediately got uncomfortable but as she didn't want to defy Lucius order she put it on. 

If Alana was uncomfortable before she couldn't even describe what she fealt now. The neckline of the dress was dropped and showed a bit of her cleavage and the back was drooping down just above her tail bone. She was horrified, the dress was so revealing and if she made one wrong move it was over. 

Alana had never felt so violated ever in her life. She was being treated like an object, apparently it was a job but she didn't get to choose if she wanted it or not, she just got forced into it. 

The girl sat on her bed, devastated, as she tried to hold her tears back, after a few minutes she heard a hard knock on the door. 

"Come in" she answered lowly as she tried to compose herself.

When the person opened the door she almost felt sick. It was Lucius.

"Mr. Mal- I mean Master" Alana quickly corrected herself as she remembered what Lucius had told her the other day about calling him Master.

"Well, well you can actually look presentable with the right clothes and some makeup" Lucius said as he eyed Alana up and down. 

"You look acceptable to the eye but let's see how you behave this evening, and remember if you miss behave I will punish you accordingly" with a smirk on his face the man walked up to Alana, put his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the room and towards one of the rooms meant for meetings.

Alana felt her heart almost beating out of her chest as they moved through the manor. The girl was so deep in thought that she didn't notice where they where going, then suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts as her and Lucius stopped in front of two big, black doors. 

Lucius looked at Alana and spoke.

"I will tell you one more time. Behave"

"Yes master" she answered in a hushed tone. Lucius reached for the door handle and all Alana could think was

This is it. I can't screw this up


	4. The Blonde boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape so for anyone who’s not comfortable with that, stop reading here. Otherwise enjoy.

Just as the big, black doors opened it felt like time had stopped. Alana was desperately clutching to this moment in her mind as she wasn't prepared for what was lying ahead of her. 

Of course the doors moved anyway and a big room was revealed. It was dark, and not only because of the interior but the energy in the room was dark. As soon as Alana's mind comprehended that she was being watched she finally focused on a large, brown table in the middle of the room, and people in dark clothes sitting around it, staring at her.

Most of them where ugly, or more like hideous. There was a boy around her age sitting at the left side of the table beside a woman. The woman was, elegant, put together and not at all ugly, but the only thing Alana could focus on was the boy. He had beautiful platinum blonde hair, eyes that where so icy blue that you could see it from across the room, and a beautiful face. That's when she put the pices toghether. The boy was Mr.Malfoy's son. The resemblance was sriking now that she had figured it out but still, Alana couldn't stop herself from staring. To her surprise the boy stared back and she quickly avoided his gaze, embarrassed of being caught. 

Lucius pushed her forward as he din't like beeing outstared and as they moved to the lefter side of the table she saw one empty seat beside the beautiful boy. As the girl and Mr.Malfoy passed the young boy Lucius put his hand on his shoulder and they greeted each other with a nod. Then the boys gaze went to Alana. he was staring at her confused. At first the girl didn't understand why but then it clicked. When Lucius said they where going to announce it to everyone he meant everyone. The blonde boy didn't know who she was or what she was there for and suddenly a fealing of guilt washed over her. She knew that she could do nothing about the situation but still. She didn't want to rip his family appart.

As they reached the single free chair Lucius instructed her to stand directly behind his chair as he sat down. Alana only had a single thing in her mind. The rules.

Do not speak unless spoken to

Obey, always

no backtalk

she tried to repeat these three rules in her head as the meeting started. After what seemed like an eternity Lucius stood upp in his chair.

"I have something to share with you all" he started almost proudly. He walked and stood beside Alana who was looking at the floor.

"I know this seemes very sudden and maybe it is but as it's a rle that you need to announce these type of arrangements and I don't want any of you l attempting anything I will do it anyways." he continued.

"this girl's name is Alana and she is my new mistress" The whole room stared silently at Alana with wide eyes. The girl looked up only to meet a sirtain boys icy eyes. That was a big mistake. She could now see the hatred in his face and the curiosity that was once on his minde was now exchanged with disgust.

Alana suddenly heard a cackling laugh and she turned her attention to the noice. The one laughing was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Alana wasn't genuinely wasn't trrifyed by much but Bellatrix, that was somone Alana had nightmares about.

"I didn't know you had it in you Lucius, tho I am not surprised you got bored of my sister" Bellatrix spoke and looked at somone acros the table. When Alana discovered who Bellatrix was looking at her stomach dropped. It was the woman sitting beside the blond boy. 

Oh no. That's his wife. He has a wife and a kind. What have I done. Fuck what am I going to do. I can't do this. Alana thought.

Interrupting her thoughts where Lucius.

"Go out into the corridor and wait until the meeting is over and everybody has left, then you're going to comeback in here and I will give you a reward for being a good girl." Lucius whispered seductively in her ear. Alana felt like puking right then and there but she held herself together for her own sake and went out the door, into the dark corridor.

When her back hit the wall she felt the ters roll down her cheacks but the only thing Alana could feel was emptiness. Was she going to be stuck in this house with people who eathir hated her or was just using her for the rest of her life? Alana could feel herself sink deeper and deeper into a black whole. After what both felt like hours and seconds the door started to open and people, or more like creatures started pouring out. She quickly wiped her eyes and she saw a figure moving closer to her from her left where all the deatheaters where coming from. As she thought it was Lucius she looked to the ground and suddenly she felt a hot breath against her ear whisper

"I will ruin you for this" Alanas eyes widened. It wasn't Lucius. She knew who it was. The boy. She didn't dare to look up at him as she heard his voice was dripping with venom. He didn't say anything after that he just walked away. Alana was frozen, she couldn't move her body or her eyes of the floor, that was until she saw a pear of feet standing in front of her. 

She looked up and was met with the woman from the meating that was sitting next to the boy, she was smiling. 

"Hello darling I'm Narcissa, Lucius wife." As she introduced herself she hugged Alana. Immediately after Narcissa let go the girl dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Alana strted repeating to the woman in front og her as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Dear stand up" Narcissa began. Alana did as she said without looking into her eyes. Narcissa took her finger and lifted Alanas chin so their gazes met.

"I noticed your guarded body language and how you refused to meet almost anyones eyes in there. I know you don't really want this, I can tell. It's not your fault. I can't be mad at you for doing something you're forced into." Narcissa smiled as she looked at Alana with sympathy. Narcissa dropped her hand from the girls chin but they kept eye contact.

"I would like to have a cup of tea with you tomorrow to get to know eachother if that's ok with you" Narcissa still had a pleasant smile on her lips.

"yeah, I think I would like that very much" Alana said with a tiny smile, her voice unstable.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Godnight." Narcissa walked away before Alana could answer her back. 

Alana felt a little bit of relive. Her life was hell but maybe she could at atleast have oine friend amongst what felt like a sea of enemies.

the girl was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Mr.Malfoy's smooth voice.

"Come here, now" was all he said as he stood in the door to the meeting room that had been full a moment ago. It was now completely empty. As Alana moved closer to the door Lucius walked in to the room to the table and leaned on it, facing her.

"Close the door" Alana did as she was told.

"I must say, you did really good today pet." he began. The nickname made Alana shiver.

"It was almost hard containing myself at some points just knowing how obedient you are for me." Alana didn't like the way that his voice changed. He went from speaking formaly to speaking in a low and husky voice.

"Come closer" Lucius said as he stared at her up and down. Alana did as he said as she was very afraid of him. When Alana came close enough Lucius grabbed her hips hard and slammed her against himself. Alana could feel that he was hard and that made her want to puke right then and there but she held it in, for her own sake. 

Lucius went in closer but didn't try to kiss her. Instead his lips went to her neck. Alana fealt extreamly uncomfortable and she tried to push Lucius away but it didn't work. he was simply so much stronger that Alana was. 

Lucius parted from Alanas neck to look at her and before the girl could stop herself she felt the inside of her hand sting. She saw that Lucius face was turned to the side and she realized what she had done. She had slapped him. Fear and regret instantly crept it's way into her mind.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Before the girl could finish Lucius grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, then he did the same with her other arm. Alana then heard the sound of metal and she understood that Lucius was removing his belt. Alana cept struggling but to no use. She felt how Lucius tied her hands together with the belt and then he bent her over the table that he was previously standing against. 

Alana still had hope that he wouldn't do anything to her, but it was not because she had any faith in him it was that her brain couldn't handle what was happening to her. Even if she had hope she kept on struggling still even i she knew he could easily do whatever he wanted.

Alana suddenly felt a cold wind against her entrance and only then she remembered what she was wearing, a dress. The girl suddenly felt her panties being pulled down but she couldn't do anything as Lucius was pushing her down on the table with his other hand. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Alana heard a zipper being opened and after a few seconds she fealt something at her entrence. Her eyes widened and a tear escaped. She fealt compleatly numb. She felt defeated. When Lucius slid himself into her she let him. She knew that it was no use fighting back, so she just laid there. Numb. as she heard Lucius low grunts and moans.

After what fealt like an eternity of torture Lucius actions became faster and sloppier and suddenly Alana fealt something spurt inside of her, then  
Mr. Malfoy slid out of her. Alana still was to weak both mentally and physically to move so she stayed bent over the table as Lucius put himself back in his pants.

"You know where your room is, just go there when you're ready" His voice was now ice cold again. After that he just left the room. 

Alana didn't know how long she stayed in the big meeting room for but after awhile she gently stood up, put her panties on and walked back to her room. 

Her head was compleatly empty. She was completely numb. When she opened the door to her room she instantly fell on her be and drifted away. Exhaustion was an understatement.

What Alana didn't know was that someone had seen Lucius vicious actions but didn't see what was really going on.

As the blonde haired boy made his way back to the meeting room to talk with his father about his ridiculous idea of having a mistress he heard weird sounds. They were coming from the room he was headed towards.

As the boy reached the big doors he opened one of them slightly only to se the back of his father. He realized what the sound was. It was moans. His fathers moans to be exact. Then he saw you bent over the table in front of his own dad and he couldn't explain the hatred that surged trough him. He closed the door gently to not be discovered, then stormed back to his room and the only thing he could think was 

that little slut. I will ruin her for this.


End file.
